snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellsberry, Inc
Ellsberry, Inc. is a fast-growing beauty potions and cosmetics company located out of London, UK. Co-owned by Ellsworth Bott Toussaint and Strawberry Sorbet, the company has the distinction of earning the Lightfleet Small Business Excellence award five years running, the Montmorency Women in Business award, and the Witch Weekly 'Top 10 Places to Work' list for 2075 and 2076. Since going public on the Potions Market in 2074, Ellsberry stock has only increased in value. History Product List Cosmetics *'Flavour-Changing Lip Gloss': Just like a box of beans, you never know what flavour you'll apply next. *'Kiss-proof 24-Hour Lipstick': Non-smudge, non-clump lipstick comes in 16 shades. *'Galleria Nail Polish': Why settle for just one boring shade? Our polish comes in polka dots, stripes, word art, etc. New this season: Filigree, paisley, and art deco. *'Charmed Make-up Brush Sets:' Sets of 6 - 18 brushes are charmed for perfect application. *'Insta-light' Hair Color Wand: Easy to use applicator wand allows a witch to apply highlights in a variety of shades. Perfume *'Love Notes': a romantic, floral scent with small notes of Amortentia. Unique scent for every person you encounter! *'Touch '(Ellsworth Toussaint Signature Scent): Magnolia fig, jasmine, water lily, patchouli and aloe create a fresh and green/woody scent with a romantic side. *'Gamine' (Gaia Valenti Signature Scent): Sea salt, earthy moss, and ambergris with hibiscus and citrus notes combine for a earthy, playful beach scent. *'Rogue '(Men's Cologne): Sandalwood, cognac leather, and cypress. *'Taste '(Evolette Ellerby Signature Scent) - retired: Musk, vanilla, passionflower, cognac and clove come together for a warm and spicy scene with surprising touches of sweetness and luxury. *'Breathe '(Celandine Kettleburn Signature Scent) - retired: Sandalwood, moonflower, ylang ylang, frangipani and amber combine for a sensual and vibrant woody floral-oriental scent. Beauty Potions *'Fairylights Glitter Potion': Shimmer like a Muggle princess with our lightly scented glitter potion. Topical application only. *'Skin-Brightening Foundation Potion': Cover blemishes and even skin tone while improving the overall quality and health of your skin. Hair Care *'Bottled Breeze': Add volume and texture to your hair style with our unique charmed potion in an aerosol canister. One pump: tousled. Two pumps: bedhead. Three pumps: windblown. Warning: Four pumps known to cause miniature bathroom hurricane. Day Spa The Novo Day Spas began as a means to field test new products and market old ones, as well as to offer services to a more elite clientele. Originally associated with the Toussaint hotels, Ellsberry opened day spas at the Munich, Germany; Tallinn, Estonia; Helsinki, Finland; London, UK; St. Petersburg, Russia; and Cairo, Egypt hotels. There are now independent day spas located in Salem, Miami, and NYC in the United States. Fashion Ellsberry briefly sponsored a fashion division from 2074 to 2076. Headed by Evolette McKenna Ellerby (the former 'Face of Ellsberry'), the division was located out of Miami, Florida, USA and encorporated the work of several fresh, young designers within one burgeoning fashion house. Although moderately successful and likely to continue to grow in influence in the fashion world, Ellsberry decided to part ways with its fashion house in mid-2076. Public rumor indicated a falling out between Ellsberry CEO Ellsworth Toussaint and Ellerby, although the company's statement suggested the reason was actually part of their re-branding efforts. Ellsberry hopes to re-enter the fashion arena again in the future. The Neptune Shoes line has been an independent project of Ellsberry since 2073. Named after Toussaint's younger sister Neptune, the shoe line is considered to be fashion forward and youthful. It has never been a major money maker for Ellsberry, but the small line is popular and well-received. Known Employees *Evolette Ellerby - model, spokesperson, manager (former) *Celandine Toussaint Kettleburn - model, spokesperson *Tolliver Bones - model *Pepper Kendrick - advertising and design *Neptune Bott - model, spokesperson (when she feels like it) *Addy Kennedy - research Category:Wizarding businesses